1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to methods for designing and estimating the cost of construction and more particularly, to methods for designing and estimating the cost of food service equipment in a business or residence.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design or layout of a kitchen or food preparation area in a business or residence is very important for convenience and efficiency. Located in the food preparation area are different categories of equipment, such as refrigerators, electric stoves and ovens, gas stoves and ovens, warming trays, microwave ovens, beverage dispensers, storage racks, to name a few. Each category of equipment includes various pieces of equipment made by different manufacturers.
Each category of equipment is available in different sizes and styles. For example, a storage rack designed to hold pots and pans in a kitchen may be available in 30, 48 or 60 inches in length. Also, such racks may also be sold with fixed legs or legs mounted on casters. Further, such racks may include fixed or adjustable shelving or doors that open to the left or right. These factors are but a few of the factors that must be taken into consideration when designing a new kitchen or food preparation area.
When selecting a specific piece of food service equipment, it is important to consider the electric or gas utility connections, the drains, and the ventilation ducts requirements. It is also important to know if theses items in the existing food preparation area need to be modified to accommodate the new food service equipment.
Customer's usually purchase food service equipment from a qualified salesman who typically prepares a rough sketch of the food preparation area with the selected equipment shown therein. Normally, the sketch is then delivered to an estimator who then provides a written estimate to the customer. The customer either approves the estimate or meets again with the salesman to go over changes. A new sketch is then submitted to the estimator. The process of submitting sketches and estimates back and forth between the parties is very time consuming.
Ideally, it is desirable for the salesman to immediately show the customer a plan or elevational view of the proposed food preparation area. Such views would show the exact locations of the food service equipment in the food preparation area. It is also desirable to modify the views on the fly showing alternative pieces of equipment and fixtures. It is also important to provide a cost estimate for each design of the food preparation area that the customer can quickly consider and consummate the transaction.